I am Dauntless
by KTwriter15
Summary: Uriah Pedrad is Divergent, but other than getting Dauntless in his aptitude test, what else did he get? A short extra about Uriah's test and the choosing ceremony. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**Note: Uriah Pedrad has been one of my favourite characters while reading the Divergent trilogy, but, as I know he is Divergent, I wondered what other factions he got. So, I decided to write about it. Enjoy...**

I sit in the waiting room, nervously tapping my foot and rubbing one of the tattoos on my neck. I would get Dauntless, of course I would. Its my home, my faction, my life. I look around me in the long hall, at the laughing Amity, the loudmouth Candor, the sniffing Erudite, and the silent Stiffs. They always struck me as a curious group, like robots, with no emotions, no fun. How could anyone live like that?

Then, I looked at my faction, lounging on the tables and playing cards. Not showing off, like the Candor, just, there for themselves, for each other. I smile when I look at them, my friends.

"Pedrad, Uriah, please come through,"

I stand up, shakier than I should be, and walk to one of the testing rooms. Tori, a tattoo artist who's a regular volunteer, waits for me.

"Hi there Uriah, how are you?"

"um, I'm fine thanks Tori"

She gestures to the chair in the middle of the room, surrounded by computers. I sit down, nervously.

"Relax, it's all fine," I realise how tense I have been and immediately relax. Tori hands me a small vile of clear liquid, and I tip it into my mouth.

"Good luck," Tori says, and my vision goes black.

*

I am standing back in the empty classroom, the chair and computers gone. For a second I wonder why I am not sitting in the chair. _Focus. You are Dauntless, so show them what you're made of._ I wait for something to happen, but then turn round to see two tables materialise. One had a knife on, and one had a piece of cheese. I instinctively walk towards the knife and pick it up. It feels heavier than usual and I try to get used to its feel.

I turn again to see a young girl, dressed in forest green. Near her, is a snarling dog. It growls and prepares to jump, and I can tell it doesn't want to lick her. Setting myself, I jump on the dog, and prepare to do the worst. The dogs eyes are black and hazy, full of hate and violence. It's strong, almost too strong, but I continue to push down.

I hold up the knife as the girl yells. Suddenly, I hesitate. _Do I really want to hurt it_? No, I can't. _But that means betraying your faction. What If you don't get Dauntless? What would Zeke say?_

I- I'm sorry," I say to the girl. "I just can't" The dog pushes me off him, and leaps towards the girl. But- she's not a girl, she's Zeke, dressed in the same green. My eyes widen.

"It's OK, I understand," And he fades away.

*

I wake up with a yell. As my vision clears, I see Tori with her hands on my shoulders.

"Are you OK?" She looks at me with concerned eyes.

"Yes I-I'm fine." I give her a small smile and get up.

"Uriah, I have to say, your results were very peculiar. Were you aware you were in a simulation?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"Yes, as I thought. You are a Divergent. This is very rare and very special. It means that you had more than one faction as your result."

Slowly, I process what she is saying. _More than one result? If I get Dauntless, then what's the other faction?_

As expected, you got Dauntless. But you also got Candor,"

 _Candor? What? How? But they're idiots!_

"Obviously, you took the knife, which got you Dauntless, but you didn't force yourself to hurt the dog. As well as this, you were honest to that girl, but what really puzzles me is that you manipulated it to make her become your brother Zeke,"

 _But why Candor? Whyy?_

There's just one more thing. Uriah, you must **promise** me that you won't tell anyone about being divergent. Not your family or your friends. Ever."

I nod. "Of course,"

Tori smiles, "Good,"

I get up to leave, but turn back as I reach the door.

"Thanks, Tori"

"Don't mention it"

But I don't really know what I'm thanking her for.


	2. Chapter 2

I wait as the train comes past, watching people leave the building, some waiting for others, and others walking alone. I tap my foot impatiently as I spot Lynn.

"Hey,"

"Hi. How'd it go?"

"Oh," She says, smirking, "I thought we weren't meant to tell."

I push her, and she comes back on me hard. Laughing, she says,

"You know, I got what expected. So I guess I'll see you in initiation."

I smile. I know how nervous she was about getting the wrong result. Maybe I should have been more nervous.

"Its coming"

The train approaches, and we jog beside it. There are a couple of other Dauntless, but less than usual. I throw one leg onto the cart, and pull myself up.

"So," I say, "You killed the dog?"

"No, I would have, but I accidently cut its paw instead, and it just ran away. Did you? "

"Oh," I say hastily, "Yeah, yeah I did."

She nods, looking out at the building rolling past us. She starts a normal conversation and I loosen up.

*

I open the door, and call out.

"Mum! I'm home!"

She walks in, her hair wet from showering.

" how are you. How was it?" She says, kissing my forehead.

"It was good, you know,"

"Good," she says, pulling me back at shoulder length, "That's good"

I smile back at her as Zeke comes in.

"Hey, what's up?"

"You know, not much"

"Don't you mean," he says in a dramatic voice, "The most important day of your entire life?"

I shove him, scoffing, and my Mother laughs.

"Come on you two, I need to make food."

I walk up the stairs, thinking. _How could I leave this world behind?_

I feel annoyed with myself. _How can I even think about changing my faction? Come on Uriah._

Time passes, and eventually I fall asleep.

~

 _I was dressed in black, as usual. Crowds of people to see just one man. My father. My dead father. I clutched to Zeke as he whispered into my ear._

 _"Come on Uriah, this is meant to be happy"_

 _I try to smile as the speech starts. It was short, and undetailed. We joined in the cheers of most of my faction. People started eating and drinking. My mother was smiling and laughing. Zeke was stuffing his face. I approached the drink table as someone offered me a flask._

 _"Here you go kid, take your mind off things."_

 _I reluctantly took it and sipped the liquid. It tasted sour and burned in my mouth. I swallowed. The rest of the night dissolved away._


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up angry and full of regret. I wish I could forget, but it drags into my life. I groggily stand up, and stumble into the bathroom. I change into a dark shirt and jeans. Smart enough. Mum knocks on the door and greets me with her kind smile.

"are you OK?

I nod, feeling sick.

"Look," Mum says, "no matter what you pick today, just remember that I'll always love you."

I smile. Mum used to be in Amity, but her words made my head spin. _What now? Does she want me to leave?_ _Does she know I'm Divergent?_

I walk down the stairs, looking at the family photos. Pictures of me and Zeke, Zeke passing initiation, and my mum and dad. How could I leave this world behind?

"Do you want food?" Mum asks.

"I'm fine."

"OK, well you should probably get ready, we can get the early train. Ezekiel!"

Zeke stumbles downstairs and slumps on the kitchen table.

"Come on," Mum says, "have some breakfast, we're leaving soon."

"Mmmmm"

I sit, staring into space. Thinking. _Why isn't this choice a nobrainer? How could I think about being Candor?_ But I was. I imagined myself, dressed in black and white, surrounded by bigmouths, being one of them. I shudder at the thought.

"hey," Mum says, a hand at my shoulder. "don't ruin yourself with this." How can't I? This is my future.

"OK," Zeke takes his jacket, "let's go."

*

We take the lifts. I watch the Abnegation march up the stairs through the shiny glass. So unicent. So emotionless. With a ping, the doors open and we pile into the ceremony hall. Volunteers sort us into alphabetical order and I sit nervously. An Abnegation begins another boring speech and I zone out. They're all the same. How we made the factions to avoid war and now The city is in perfect harmony.

The names started to be called. Almost every child called stayed in their faction, except for the two before me. Siblings, in Abnegation. The brother, Caleb Prior, picks Erudite, Abnegations enemy. I imagine how the other stiffs feel. Traitor, most likely. The girl, Beatrice, picks Dauntless. I smile.

"Uriah Pedrad."

I stand up determined. The knife is passed to me. Its unfamiliar and cold. _You aren't Candor, pick Dauntless, it's your home._ Another side of me nags. _Were you Divergent for no reason? No. Maybe being Candor is what you need._ The Abnegation girl. She must have wanted to be Dauntless to change. Am I that brave? If I am, I am Dauntless. But if I'm not, I shouldn't be.

 _Come on, just choose._ I suddenly become aware of everyone waiting for me. Shakily, I slit my palm. The cut stings more than I thought it would. I breath out and set my shoulders. I will be brave. I will be Dauntless. I stick out my hand. Blood turns the coals bright red as I join the end of the line. I smile as Lynn come towards me.

"Yay," she says, beaming. "Now all we've got to do is pass initiation."

I look around as the last name is called. I look at the red hands, raw cuts. The sacrifices that we have all taken. But now, this is our home. People start to file out as we head to the stairs. The second we leave the hall, look at Lynn and we start whooping, and cheering. The other Dauntless join our cheer as the transfers look around, confused. I laugh. I so belong here. I could have changed my faction, but I didn't.

And I just hope I made the right decision.


	4. Afterword

I really hope you like my story! Please feel free to review it and give me your thoughts.

I know some of my readers may be punching me for giving Uriah Candor, but I think this just goes to show how the aptitude test can be wrong. What do you think Uriah should have got? ( Leave a review)

I also went into how Uriah started his drinking problem (mentioned in Alliegent), as well as his father's death. In that part of the writing, I tried to show that it wasn't just the transfers who had nightmares, but anyone, showing a slight edginess of the Dauntless.

As well as his father, I tried to develop Uriah's relationship with Zeke, and how, during the aptitude test, Uriah seemed to be forcing himself out of killing the dog, as If he knew it was the wrong thing, and, like Tobias, believed that Dauntless had changes its standards. However, the second he tells the truth, the young girl turns into Zeke, showing how Uriah instantly regretted his decision.

Anyways, I really enjoyed writing this and will probably be doing more soon, see ya!


End file.
